Persona 4 Visualive
Persona 4 Visualive (舞台 VISUALIVE ペルソナ4) is a stage play based on Persona 4. Profile Visualive is an official stage play that saw a limited release from March 15-20, 2012 in Sunshine Theater. It was later released on DVD on July 27th, 2012. The script and direction was by . Music was handled by Shunsuke Wada. The protagonist never receives an official name, but is given a different one for each performance. In the performance used by the DVD release, this was Yuuya Seta (瀬田　雄也). The stage play later received a sequel in the form of Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution. Plot The stage play is loosely based on the game's story with some changes, starting the story after Rise Kujikawa's rescue and touching on the events up to that point through character narration. The story focuses on the cast's reactions to Kinshiro Morooka's death and how it changes their perspective of the case. Characters like Rise appear only through voice-over within the television and in cellphone conversations and Nanako Dojima is only referenced by other characters, usually as having just gone to bed or on the other end of a phone call with no voice-over. Daisuke Nagase and Kou Ichijo, on the other hand, receive larger roles. A primary subplot within the stage play centers around Kou struggling to confess to Chie Satonaka, while not wanting to trouble Daisuke before an important match, instead relying on the protagonist. The Moel Gas Station Attendant also is given a larger role, particularly in a comic segment with Tohru Adachi. The main plot centers around the main characters searching for Mitsuo Kubo. Combat sequences in the television are played out, alternating between using CG and real actors for enemy shadows. The party splits into two to explore, but all six characters battle against the boss. They are defeated the first try and return to the real world, confronting their shadows once again and giving the speeches they gave at the end of their social links, Teddie being an exception who doesn't confront his shadow at all. This ends as the protagonist speaks with Ryotaro Dojima, who also gives the same speech he gave at the end of his social link. Inspired, the protagonist text messages the cast and decides to give the boss another go. After confronting Shadow Mitsuo once more, they are victorious. The play concludes they call the police and the protagonist is struck by the realization that Mitsuo may not be the real culprit, leaving a 'To the next case...' sign flashing on screen behind the cast. Cast *'Protagonist': *'Yosuke Hanamura': *'Chie Satonaka': Minami Tsukui *'Yukiko Amagi': *'Kanji Tatsumi': Youichirou Oomi *'Daisuke Nagase': Jyouji Saotome *'Kou Ichijo': Motohiro Oota *'Ryotaro Dojima': Masashi Taniguchi *'Tohru Adachi': Masami Itou *'Teddie': (Voice Only) *'Rise Kujikawa': (Voice Only) Adaption Differences * The Investigation Team's Shadow reappear, though this was not feature in either the game, manga or the anime adaption. * Teddie's human form was never revealed in neither the stage play or the sequel, although his form is briefly seen in the opening. It was said that the producers simply could not find the right role for him. The same applies to Nanako Dojima as they couldn't find young actors to play her. * The storyline in this stage play is slightly similar to the original. Gallery External Links * Official Site Category:Persona 4 Visualive Category:Live Action